Zia Rhashid
Zia Rhashid is a witch who runs the Arbor Bar in Arboria, Ziam. She is friends with Talroc & Orcul. She doesn't like drunk wizards like Albus, Ifghar, Geracus, Caracos or Germos. She became Orcul's girlfriend shortly after the War of Fire began. She hates Ifghar due to his drunkeness & attempts to physically make her kiss him. She ratted him out one day in 1306 after he escaped prison & refused to serve him, with his bad attitude rising, Zia called the League to arrest him. Zia's life ended short in the Hadean War. One day, during her engagement to Orcul, just a few weeks before the wedding, her & Orcul were attacked by three dark monsters & Zia fainted with the fact she dropped her wand. Orcul attempted to fight the monsters & succeeded, but failed to stop one of them from administering the Dark Kiss on Zia. Bio 1305Y During the era of the time before the War of Fire, Zia was met by a wizard who was from the Dark Ring & tryed to recruit her. However, after declining & telling him to get out of her sight, he pulled his wand, which was one of the same cores as hers & the two dueled with Zia shooting the Jelly Vomit Jinx & the wizard the Killing Curse. The wizard, knowing it would end in Priori Incantantem & not wanting the noise of his previous spells to attract attention, he broke the connection & cast the Dark Mark. The wizard disapparated & a dark monster attacked Zia. Unable to find any happy memorys, the monster sucked her happiness out & would've stripped her soul if Talroc had not arrived in time to stop it & destroy the Dark Mark. Zia asked for the League's protection as Grimlon & the Dark Ring marked her a fire traitor, a witch or wizard who had been descended of Grimlon & denyed his oaths & must be punished by execution. One day, Zia & Orcul were attacked by the Dark Ring & Zia was knocked unconscious & rolled to the banks of a lake, where she fainted in fear as hundreds of dark monsters swooped down upon her & Orcul. Orcul failed to repel them & the monsters began to eat away their happiness. One monster sucked enough happiness out of Zia that her soul came out of her mouth. Just before the monsters could devour it & silence Orcul with the Dark Kiss, a mysterious bystander from across the lake defeated the monsters. Before Talroc got to them, a Dark Ring wizard incarcerated Zia & Orcul & sent Zia to Flame Temple, where Grimlon held a false trial with her unanimously guilty with the sentence of the Dark Kiss. Orcul had been saved by Talroc & brought to a hospital. Orcul saved himself & Zia from the Kiss from their earlier encounter & then rushed to Flame Temple to rescue Zia from the dark monsters. 1306Y Arrest of Ifghar Hadean War Dark Kiss One day, Orcul & Zia were walking in an alleyway alone & were running to get out of a thunderstorm. However, as they entered, three dark monsters appeared from behind, above & in front of them. A dark monster grabbed Orcul & forced him against the wall & another wrestled Zia to the ground, losing her wand in the process. The effects of the dark monster's powers made Zia faint. Orcul, on the other hand, had his wand in his pocket at the time & whipped it out & fought off two of the monsters. However, during this time, the monster attacking Zia bent low over her head & administered the Dark Kiss on her, sucking out her soul & rendering her worse than dead. Orcul defeated the monster that kissed Zia & fainted. Talroc broke the news to Orcul shortly after he regained consciousness that Zia was worse than dead, she had been given the Dark Kiss. Zia's body eventually died sometime later, along with Orcul's heart, which led him to become asexual for the rest of his life. Category:Witch Category:League of Magic Category:Arbor Bar